


Permanence

by bevinkathryn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevinkathryn/pseuds/bevinkathryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's inspired, Arthur's sleepy, and on a lazy morning, Arthur's skin becomes Merlin's canvas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanence

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try to ease myself back into the swing of things, so here's a quick unbeta'd tattoo fic. Hopefully I'll be able to crank out some more fics soon! xx
> 
> Read on [my lj](http://silverwings2020.livejournal.com/8887.html).

The bedroom was chilly, even with the windows shut.  Arthur grumbled and scooted over into the vacated warm spot beside him, doing his best not to leave the comfortable haziness of sleep.  He managed to doze for a few more moments out of pure stubbornness, before a soft thud pulled him fully into wakefulness, eliciting a displeased grumble.

Someone nearby chuckled, and when Arthur opened his eyes to glare he saw Merlin smirking down at him as he deposited a second steaming mug onto the bedside table, undoubtedly the source of the thump that had woken Arthur up.  Merlin was shirtless and wearing a pair of too-big joggers that had probably once been Arthur’s, slung low enough on his hips that Arthur could see the runes tattooed there peeking out from the top.  As enticing as the sight was, Arthur was too miffed about having had to wake up to see it to enjoy it, and met Merlin’s grin with a sleepy scowl.

Of course, Merlin was entirely unfazed.

“Good morning,” he said instead, leaning in for a kiss.  Arthur was tempted to deny him, but even he wasn’t that grumpy, and gave it to him, tasting mint and tea on Merlin’s lips.  Merlin made to pull away, but Arthur protested sleepily, arms sneaking out to grab Merlin’s and drag him closer.

“The tea’ll go cold,” Merlin protested even as he allowed himself to be dragged.

“Don’t care,” Arthur replied.  He kept tugging, manhandling Merlin until he was arranged to Arthur’s satisfaction, head tucked beneath his chin and arms wrapped around his waist.  He practically felt Merlin’s eyes rolling, but he didn’t complain, so they stayed as they were for several quiet moments.  Merlin seemed content to just lie there, but Arthur’s fingers played absently with the hairs at Merlin’s nape, straying down to where the hilt of the sword tattooed down Merlin’s spine began.

It was Arthur’s favourite of all of Merlin’s tattoos.  The idea had come to him just a few months ago, after a lazy night with Arthur had led to a lazy morning with the two of them lying in bed, Merlin draped over Arthur as he read aloud from one of his books, hand idly tracing Merlin’s spine.  Merlin had drawn it with Arthur wrapped around his waist, sleepy eyes following the movement of Merlin’s fingers.  He’d shown it to Gwaine the next day, and had it inked on his skin shortly after.  It was beautifully done, stretching from Merlin’s nape to the base of his spine, with a hilt that would’ve been perfectly fitted to Arthur’s hand, if it’d been a real sword.

Merlin began to fidget, drawing Arthur out of his thoughts and clearly trying to worm his way out of Arthur’s arms.  Arthur frowned without opening his eyes.  “Stop that.”

“Want my tea,” Merlin insisted, wiggling until Arthur relented and released him.  He watched through one eye, face still smashed against the pillow, as Merlin settled against the headboard, making a face at his lukewarm tea and glaring down at Arthur when he sniggered.

“Just you wait, yours’ll be frigid by the time your lazy arse gets up.”

“Then I’ll just have you make me another one,” Arthur said smugly, rolling onto his back.  Merlin snorted.

“Sure, see how that works out for you,” he said.  His eyes followed the movement of Arthur’s hand as he scratched low at his belly, just above where his lazy arousal tented the sheets just slightly.  But there was no heat in his sharp gaze; at least, not the kind that was usually there before he had his way with Arthur.

“What?” Arthur asked, but Merlin didn’t answer.

“Don’t move,” he said instead, scrambling off of the bed.  Arthur blinked after him, and then groaned when he realized where Merlin was heading.

“ _Mer_ lin, no,” he said, rolling over to hide his head in his arms.

“Just a quick sketch!” Merlin’s voice insisted, accompanied by the sound of rustling pages.  “Arthur, come on.”

“No.”

“Arthur—“

Arthur just burrowed further in response.  Part of having an artist for a boyfriend, Arthur had learned early on, was having every inch of yourself sketched, at any given time.  Merlin had page after page of sketches of all of his friends, but his favourite subject was Arthur, who had grown used to having everything, from his nose to his knees and, on several memorable occasions, even his cock, scrutinized and immortalized by Merlin’s talented hands.  Right now, though, Arthur wasn’t in the mood.

Merlin sighed heavily, and a moment later Arthur felt the mattress dip under his weight.  He tightened his grip on the pillow hiding his face, suspicious, but otherwise did nothing to stop Merlin from sliding up the bed, pressing himself along Arthur’s back with a kiss to his shoulder.

“You’re not going to convince me,” Arthur said flatly, earning an annoyed huff from Merlin.

“Stubborn prat,” he grumbled.  “Fine, be that way.”

Cool air suddenly replaced the warmth of Merlin’s skin as he sat up.  Instead of leaving completely, though, something else touched Arthur’s shoulder blade, small and thin and clearly not Merlin’s finger.  Arthur started, but before he could lift his head Merlin smacked him neatly on the bum, ordering him to, “Stay still.”

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked, craning his head to look without moving his body.  Merlin’s face was surprisingly close, hovering just over Arthur’s shoulder as he grinned at Arthur, one of his special pens clutched in his hand.

“If I can’t draw _you,_ then drawing _on_ you will just have to do.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, but Merlin simply bent over his work, efficiently sketching out lines in a pattern that was indiscernible from Arthur’s angle.

“You are so strange,” Arthur said finally, turning back around and settling more comfortably against his pillow.  He heard Merlin snort, and then they both fell silent.

At first, Arthur couldn’t quite manage to relax.  The tip of the pen felt strange against his skin, and the strokes tickled in places.  Eventually, though, the warmth of Merlin’s breath and hands on him lulled him into a doze, the brush of the pen falling into a soothing rhythm.  Merlin was completely in sketching mode, silent but for the occasional satisfied noise, so Arthur allowed his mind to drift, feeling the drag of the pen and imagining the patterns it was making.

Whatever Merlin was drawing, it was apparently large.  After Arthur’s shoulder, Merlin moved on to his midback, dipping occasionally down to the base of Arthur’s spine.  The pen seemed to barely leave Arthur’s skin, swirling and arching and dragging across what felt like every inch.  Arthur felt a shiver run down his body that had nothing to do with the pen when Merlin shifted his weight to better pin Arthur beneath him.  Merlin’s thumb stroked absently along Arthur’s spine, and Arthur realized he’d grown hard under Merlin’s ministrations.  He wasn’t all that surprised—there was something undeniably erotic about allowing Merlin such intimate control of his body, the two of them warm and close and Merlin focused entirely on Arthur.

For a while, Arthur just allowed his arousal to build, warm and heavy in his belly.  Eventually, though, he couldn’t help but roll his hips against the mattress, eyes falling closed at the delicious friction.

Merlin’s pen paused mid-strike.  Arthur expected another smack, but when it didn’t come, he risked another slow grind against the bed.  This time, Merlin inhaled sharply, and Arthur grinned into his pillow.

“I thought I told you to stay still,” Merlin said in a low voice, hands falling down to Arthur’s waist, not doing anything to stop their continued movement.

“What? Am I distracting you?”

“You always distract me,” Merlin replied, bending low to press the words against the curve of Arthur’s shoulder.

“I thought I inspired you,” Arthur said cheekily.  This time Merlin did slap him, but it was followed by Merlin’s hand stroking his flank, so Arthur didn’t take it to heart.

A moment later, however, Merlin vanished.  Arthur lifted his head in surprise.

“Where are you going?”

“Nowhere,” Merlin assured him, and sure enough he’d only moved about a foot before he swooped back down and stole a kiss.  His hand dragged lightly down Arthur’s spine, and when they broke apart, his eyes followed its trail, gaze dragging hungrily over the expanse of his back.  “Christ, you look so good like this.  Can I…?”

He raised his hand, and Arthur realized he’d grabbed his mobile.  A shiver ran down Arthur’s spine, but he made a show of shrugging nonchalantly.

“If you must,” he said, and was rewarded with an excited kiss before Merlin straddled him again, mobile raised and hand stroking Arthur’s back.

Arthur allowed him a few moments of picture taking before his curiosity, and his arousal, won out.  He began to fidget, but rather than release him, Merlin laughed.

“Impatient,” he chided, and as he bent to kiss Arthur again.  Arthur felt his hard cock press against his back, matching his own erection currently squashed against the mattress.  It was almost enough to distract Arthur, but then Merlin drew back, ignoring Arthur’s protest to say, “Take a look.”

Arthur made sure to give Merlin an exasperated look, but he couldn’t deny his curiosity.  He pushed himself up and moved towards the mirror, aware of Merlin’s gaze on him the whole way.

At first, he didn’t see anything.  But as soon as he turned around, Merlin’s work was immediately visible, in the form of a great dragon.  Its head glared at the mirror from where it rested on his shoulder, with its body and wings following the natural curve of Arthur’s flank.  Arthur had to crane his neck to see the tail where it wound around to his lower back, but the whole thing was well worth the effort, nearly taking Arthur’s breath away.

“What do you think?” Merlin asked, pressing himself against Arthur’s side, gaze still fixed on his work.

“It’s brilliant,” Arthur said honestly.  Merlin’s expression melted into a pleased smile, before it shifted again into something hungrier, more playful.

“I knew you’d look good with my art on you,” he said huskily.  Arthur shivered at the feather-light touch of Merlin’s fingertip along his spine.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.  Thought about marking you up, making it permanent.  Though about you walking around in your button downs with my work all over you, all the time,” Merlin admitted with a tiny, surprisingly chaste kiss to Arthur’s shoulder.  “I want that so much, you have no idea.”

Arthur thought he might.  The idea had crossed his mind, every time Merlin talked about getting a new tattoo.  He hadn’t quite convinced himself yet, but seeing himself like this, with Merlin’s art claiming his skin like it belonged there, just seemed right.

Merlin, oblivious to the thoughts in Arthur’s head, continued his trail of kisses over to Arthur’s jaw, his hand snaking around to press against Arthur’s by-now very hard cock.  Arthur decided then that any further conversation could wait, pushing his hips into Merlin’s kneading hand and straining to catch Merlin’s lips instead.  Merlin sighed as their lips met, grinding his own erection against Arthur’s hip while they snogged.  His free hand came up to grip Arthur’s flank, drawing him back to fit more snugly against Merlin’s front, allowing for better friction as he grinded his hips against Arthur’s ass, hand still working Arthur’s cock through his boxers.

“You’re so sexy,” Merlin murmured, petting at Arthur’s side.  “Wanna see you come.”

Arthur was very much in favor of that plan, but he didn’t want it to be like this.

“Why don’t you fuck me first,” Arthur suggested, unsurprised when Merlin moaned and immediately dragged him into another kiss.  The hand that had been rubbing against Arthur’s erection now tugged at the waist of Arthur’s pants, and then suddenly they were naked, laughing and kissing as they made their way blindly to the bed.  Arthur allowed himself to fall back onto the mattress while Merlin rummaged around in the bedside table, barely managing to get comfortable before Merlin was crawling between his legs, hands leaving a hot trail over his thighs as he leaned in for another kiss.

Arthur sniggered.

“Someone’s eager,” he teased, letting his knees fall further open in invitation.  Merlin, however, hesitated, eyes flicking down and back up again almost nervously.  Arthur frowned.  “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Merlin said hurriedly, petting Arthur’s thigh in reassurance.  “I just…um.  Can you lie on your stomach?”

Arthur wanted to laugh at Merlin’s nerves over such a simple question, but Merlin looked embarrassed enough that he simply turned over, displaying Merlin’s drawing as he stretched out on his belly.  Almost immediately, he heard Merlin’s sharp intake of breath, and then click of the bottle of lube.  Arthur concentrated on relaxing, which was easier said than done with the way Merlin’s free hand was tracing the dragon, followed often by Merlin’s lips.  It was nice, but Arthur was too impatient, and too turned on to allow Merlin to dally for long, and wriggled his hips pointedly.

“Get on with it.”

“I’m enjoying the view,” Merlin said with a laugh.  Arthur huffed.

“It’ll be a whole lot better with your cock in my arse, instead of your fingers,” he replied meaningfully.  Thankfully, Merlin took the bait, and in no time he was removing his fingers to slick up his cock.  Impatient, Arthur scrambled onto his hands and knees, thrusting his arse out in the way he knew drove Merlin wild.

Sure enough, Merlin made a choked sound when he noticed, and Arthur looked over his shoulder to smirk at him.

“Are you going to fuck me, or what?” he asked, to which Merlin replied by seizing Arthur’s hips, hauling them back so that his hard cock dragged against his cheeks.  Arthur let his head drop as Merlin guided his cock inside, free hand planted firmly on the small of Arthur’s back.  When he was fully seated, he gave a first, exploratory thrust, then another.  When Arthur pushed back into the third, he fucked in harder, both hands finding Arthur’s waist for leverage.  His thumbs pressed against the spot where the dragon’s tail ended, flexing with each of Arthur’s movements as Merlin fucked him.   Arthur heard Merlin curse, and then he shifted, leaning forward to plant hot, messy kisses against the lines on Arthur’s shoulder.

Arthur shuddered, widening his stance to take Merlin even deeper and grunting at the sharp slap of Merlin’s balls against his.  It sent a shock of pleasure straight to his cock, bouncing hard and neglected against his stomach.  He didn’t risk lifting a hand to stroke himself, not with Merlin heavy on his back and his hips pushing Arthur forward with every thrust.  Merlin, too, seemed preoccupied, between fucking Arthur and biting and kissing the no-doubt smudging lines of the dragon.  The sound of his heavy breathing in Arthur’s ear, though, more than made up for it, as did the wild beating of Merlin’s heart, pressed against his back, as he got closer and closer to the edge with each delicious slide of his cock inside Arthur.

“Fuck, Arthur,” Merlin panted, forehead pressing against the nape of Arthur’s neck, “let me come on your back, please, please—“

“God, yeah,” Arthur grunted, craning his neck around to watch.  Merlin moaned and pulled out at once, stripping his cock with an almost pained expression, biting his lip until his orgasm opened his mouth into a startled ‘o,’ gaze riveted on Arthur’s back as his come landed in stripes across Arthur’s back.  Arthur groaned, wriggling his hips as one of Merlin’s hands dragged through the mess.  He brought his own hand to his cock, but only managed a few pulls before Merlin slapped it away and said, “Let me.”

Arthur allowed himself to be rolled onto his back, letting out a satisfied moan when Merlin sucked him down, wasting no time with teasing.  He glanced up at Arthur from beneath his lashes, looking obscene with his mouth stretched around Arthur’s cock and smeared ever so slightly with ink.  Arthur shifted to press his thumb against the corner of Merlin’s mouth, feeling them shift with the drag of Arthur’s cock.  Merlin hummed, and the vibration made Arthur choke off a moan, his hand sliding back to thread into Merlin’s hair.  Merlin made a pleased sound, and Arthur took it as the invitation he hoped it was to start thrusting, gently, careful not to hurt Merlin but biting his lip at the sweet drag of Merlin’s mouth on his cock.

Already riding the edge, it wasn’t long before Arthur felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.  Reluctantly, he tugged at Merlin’s hair until he got the hint and backed off just slightly, allowing Arthur only enough room to fist his cock until he came, wrenching his eyes open to watch as he painted Merlin’s mouth and chin with come.  He let out a breathy laugh when Merlin smacked his lips, letting his head fall back to catch his breath.  He was vaguely aware of Merlin moving somewhere, probably to clean his face, before the mattress dipped at Arthur’s hip and Merlin collapsed against Arthur’s chest.  Arthur grunted when Merlin’s weight fell against him, but relaxed when Merlin pressed a kiss against his shoulder in apology, and pulled him in closer.

“These sheets,” Arthur mumbled once his breathing had evened out, burying his face in Merlin’s hair, “are disgusting.”  Merlin laughed.

“So’s your back.”

“Hm,” Arthur hummed, shifting and grimacing at the tackiness between his skin and the sheets.  “I need a shower.”

Merlin said nothing, but Arthur felt his hands twitch where they were resting against his chest.  Frowning, Arthur opened his eyes and saw Merlin staring almost wistfully at his shoulder, where the tips of the dragon’s wings were just barely visible, and Arthur’s frown immediately morphed into a knowing smile, the gears in his head spinning madly.  Before Merlin noticed, though, he quickly masked it with a yawn, leaning down to kiss Merlin’s forehead.

“Come on, we could both use a shower,” he said, and pretended he didn’t see the longing look Merlin sent the drawing on Arthur’s back before he got up and followed Arthur into the loo.

\---

Arthur had timed it perfectly.  He smirked to himself victoriously at the sound of the front door opening, shifting to hide it behind his mobile just as a tiny voice answered, “Hello?”

“Gwaine, it’s Arthur,” Arthur said in what Merlin called his ‘obnoxious rich prat’ voice.

“Oh, hey, Arthur,” Gwaine’s voice replied, sounding surprised.  “What can I do for you?  Finally decided to take me up on that threesome?”

“No, not today,” Arthur laughed.  A flurry of movement over by the door announced Merlin’s entrance into the room, but Arthur carefully didn’t look at him as he continued, “I was actually calling to ask if you had an appointment time I could snag.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw Merlin freeze.  On the phone, Gwaine sounded equally surprised.  “An appointment?  Is Merlin looking for another tat?  He never said—“

“Oh no, it’s not for Merlin.  It’s for me.”

This time, Arthur heard Merlin gasp as the meaning of the phone call became clear.  Gwaine’s voice continued to natter on, but Arthur hardly paid him any mind.  Instead, he turned to look at Merlin over his shoulder, taking in his wide eyes and shocked, hesitant expression with a smirk before cutting Gwaine off.

“I already have a design in mind, actually,” he said, watching the way Merlin’s eyes dipped from Arthur’s face to the curve of his back, and smiled at the desire he saw in them before he continued, “A dragon.”


End file.
